The Tug
by Doom Princess
Summary: Who knew a cursed necklace could create so much emotion.


The Tug

By Doom Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I am typing this on. Inuyasha and Kagome are owned by very talented people who are not me. I was simply inspired to write.

Inspiration from a picture on deviantART.

He was slightly startled as he felt the tug on the round purple beads that made up his necklace. He often forgot the necklace was there since it never came off. So when she tugged it he was made fully aware. It wasn't a hard tug, more like a gentle caress, a question actually. She was asking him to stay, to stay with her, to not leave her. Part of him was scared at this request – he wanted to ignore it, to pretend he was just imagining it and continue on his way. He did not to be vulnerable but she did it again. Just as gentle and just as persistent. He couldn't ignore the tug or the question behind it. He couldn't ignore her; yes, he pretended sometimes, but it was just pretend. He was always aware of her when she was around. Her smell, like sweet fresh strawberries; her touch, as light as a butterfly; her eyes, doors to her soul, a soul that was so open and kind; and her voice, a sweet melody that filled his ears and his heart. How could he not be aware of her? Here she was requesting him to stay. Stay by her side, in her cute, rare, shy manner.

His heart tugged at him. His heart told him to stay with her. Told him not just to stay with her but to turn around and pull her in to his arms and never let her go. Yes, that was definitely a good idea. She would always be safe in his arms. But fear tugged at him too, fear of her rejection even, not now, but later. Fear of what he would become if she would not always be his. Fear of what would happen when the jewel was completed. Would she still remain by his side?

This was one of those rare times they were alone together. He had gone to his tree and she had followed. They had enjoyed each other, just talking. That, in itself, didn't happen often. They enjoyed the afternoon, the sun, the shade of his tree and each other. He felt himself becoming ever more trusting and open with her around. He was not sure he liked that. But he knew he liked her. He had not yelled or insulted her all afternoon. He knew, somehow, if he was willing to admit it to himself, that he only ever did those things out of fear to cover his own insecurities.

He had been getting up to return to the village before it got dark when she tugged on his necklace. It was his curse and saving grace. With it she had saved him from himself more than once. Maybe it was that they had had a nice afternoon together? Maybe it was that neither of them had had to be anything but themselves because no one else was around? Maybe he finally realized how much he really did need her, and, no matter what he wanted, to be with her and just her? Maybe it was that he was finally able to decide what he wanted and needed? Or maybe he was just curious to know what she wanted? Whatever the reason he stopped and turned around. And there she was, her beautiful eyes staring at him with a slight smile on her bubble gum lips.

His clawed hand reached out and pulled her close. One hand settled at her waist holding her near, the other softly stroked her face starting at her temple and slowly, softly and deliberately moving down towards her chin. He watched in rapt fascination as her eyes fluttered closed. She trusted him completely. His heart leapt at this. Savoring her touch he inched her closer, taking his hand behind her head and gently pulling her closer still. Time seemed to freeze as he inched her lips closer to his own. She willingly complied.

He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue this journey or pretend it had never happened. But she didn't allow for further hesitation finishing the journey of their lips for him. Her hands had wound themselves around his neck without him noticing. So consumed was he with his own thoughts and the feeling of touching her. Part of his mind screamed that this could not work, that this was a betrayal of his first love. However his heart ignored that thought and indulged in how well Kagome felt in his arms. How sweet she tasted and how very much he wished breathing was not a necessity. His heart informed him that she could, and should, be his forever. That no one else should be able to taste these lips that he was so hungrily indulging in. For their kissing had stopped being gentle and had become passionate and driven. Neither wanted this moment to stop.

Something inside him realized their relationship would never be the same after this and he was relieved to find out that a large part of him was glad for that. He would have to start being honest in his feelings for this fragile tigress in his arms, or he would lose her to others less worthy of her.

He pulled away from her slightly, resting his forehead on hers. His heart was racing a million miles an hour and his breath was ragged. He smiled as he locked gazes with her. Thrilled to see she too seemed out of breath and happy. He held her against himself with both arms, almost giddy that she had not yet pulled away. With eyes still drowning in her gaze he felt himself talk first, unsure of how she would react but, for once, willing to try being the brave one, being vulnerable.

"I fear I am falling in love with you Kagome and that terrifies me." He watched as her eyes widened with shock, his heart skipped a beat as that was soon followed by a look of understanding, and then, what he hoped was love as well.

His skin tingled with pleasure as her hand came from behind his head and gently caressed his cheek. A beautiful smile graced her lips. "I love you too, Inuyasha, and will do my best to guard the precious heart you are willing to love me with." He could feel his heart soar when she uttered those words. He hugged her and then spun her around, more content and happy than he had been since…well ever. Deep, happy laughter erupted from his mouth and was matched with sweet laughter out of hers. She was his and he would do whatever was in his power to keep it that way, and love her forever like she deserved to be. His sweet, beautiful Kagome, the love of his heart, the wonderful girl – no, woman – that brought peace to his weary soul.


End file.
